The Unexpected files: The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Penguins find themselves battling a new threat, three powerful spirit warriors who want to destroy the world. The Penguins, Lemurs, Squirrels, and Marlene are in a race against time to save the world from total destruction. But First they have to do battle with an unexpected villain...The Golden Squirrel Himself! Directly after Waters of Loch Ness and Into the Hidden World.
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention Civilians,

After the utter disaster that was our Smithsonian trip last month, Private booked a Scottish vacation. Private had planned for a week of "cultural" enrichment amid the ancient cities and highlands of Scotland. Unfortunately for him I high-jacked his vacation plans by arranging a expedition with Nigel and PAAT(Penguin Against Alien Threats). It was a well-staffed, well funded, and well equipped expedition to find the Famous Nessie. And when one morning on the loch My team found themselves aboard the S.S Nessie the crown jewel of the expedition. We had everything we ever needed; submersibles, drones, helicopters, the latest survey equipment, and even a hovercraft. Once I revealed the mission, Kowalski and Private were not impressive. Kowalski even tried to use "science" to prove that nessie did not exist and that the expedition was doomed. I decided to keep Kowalski on board to be the expedition's resident skeptic and debunker. Private rightfully went on a rant about (yet) another ruined vacation. Rico however was quickly on board wanting to met Nessie himself.

However the whole expedition was made unnecessary when Nessie decided just to show up. But she didn't show up just for a photo op she needed our help. Apparently she needed help escaping some poachers that were on her trail. We agreed to help mainly because I can't stand poachers. Kowalski suggested that we show them "nature's fury" and destroy their base camp. But as soon as I decided to go Hunter Hunting the Hunter's ship pulled up along side us. The hunters lead by the Infamous poacher Victor Hunt quickly boarded our craft. After a brief "conversation" the hunters loaded Nessie onto their ship, blew up our speedboat, and disabled the S.S. Nessie.

Wanting to save Nessie we boarded the helicopter and headed to Victor's Camp. Unfortunately we had we forced to retreat when we were attacked by the camp's Anti-aircraft gun. We returned to the S.S. Nessie and launched a Drone to take out the Anti-aircraft gun. The Drone was taken out by the Anti-aircraft gun, but not before the drone fired the fatal shot. In retaliation the hunters deployed a Apache helicopter to rain down death and destruction. Our make-ship Command Center was destroyed, our Submersible was lost, our helicopter consumed by fired, our ROV destroyed, and our pride was damaged. Rico managed to take out the Apache but we quickly learned that the hunters also sent a Ice-breaker. Or should I say Ship-breaker.

We managed to escape on the Hovercraft before our Ship was split in half. Once we returned to our Expedition base camp, I declared the Expedition over. After I sent the Civilian staff and the ship's crew home (and the hovercraft pilot abandoned us) Nigel, the team, and I decided to bring the battle to Victor Hunt. We stealthily entered Victor's camp and discovered a military unit worth of equipment and military-grade weapons. And a Illegally acquired Russian TEL (Transporter erector Launcher) along with the Hunter's ship, Victor's yacht, a fishing vessel, and the icebreaker of course. Unfortunately for us, Victor had anticipated our arrival and cornered us. Victor then revealed his plans make a profit off of nessie by Auctioning her off to the highest bidding Zoo, Aquarium, Resort Hotel, or Theme-park. Thanks to a fly-by assist by the North Wind and Rico stealing a tank we managed to destroy all of Victor's weapons and equipment. Victor in the chaos managed to load Nessie onto a Custom Aquarium Transport and escape.

Kowalski quickly discovered (thanks to some phone hacking) that Victor had reserved a Cargo plane in London bound for Orlando. We quickly made our way to London-Heathrow Airport and arrived just as The Cargo plane was being loaded. We snuck aboard and witnessed Victor high-jack the plane and throw the crew (with parachutes) out the back. Once we were in American airspace we snuck into the cockpit and took out the rouge pilots. But we were quickly captured before we could make a new course. But Kowalski had some tricks up his sleeves. While he distracted Victor and the hunters with a Officer X Hologram He contacted the American and British Authorities and framed Victor for a bogus terrorist attack. Kowalski also teleported the plane from Floridian to Manhattan airspace which alerted the air national guard.

And then to really ruin Victor's day Kowalski then teleported Victor and his gang of hunters to the NYPD headquarters. We then took control of the plane and piloted away from American airspace. I then had rico plot a course to Lake Champlain in Canada, so we could reunited Nessie with Champy. Rico of course failed to tell us that we didn't have enough fuel and we had to crash land in Canada. Despite that we managed to get to lake Champlain and free nessie from the aquarium transport. We then witness the heartfelt reunion of the two legends and said our goodbyes to Nessie. We then said goodbye to Champy and Kowalski pleaded that Penguin army corps of engineers would fix lake Champlain's underground tunnel. But as soon as one adventure ends another begins. The Old Squirrel appeared to warn us about the Warriors of the Golden Squirrel. And after a brief pit-stop in the hidden world we returned to New York. Once there the Old squirrel ordered us to bring Marlene and the Lemurs and meet her by a old oak tree. Well I guess it's time to go back on the road to high adventure.

[end transmissions_ ]


	2. Chapter One: The Golden Squirrel Part 2

June 6th 2017

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

New York, New York

Central Park

(Skipper's POV)

"So let me get this straight," Maurice said, "the golden squirrel has warriors now…and their coming here…and they're somehow involved with the…END OF THE WORLD!" "yup that's the ballpark," Kowalski said. "It another trip down the road of high adventure…and this time the stakes are higher then the rats getting wealth and power," I said. "I'll try not to get in the way," Julian said, "I don't want you to run me over." "Whoa cool it ringtail," I said, "we may need your pure of heart at some point." "Oh…" Julian said, "now I remember." "As long as we don't turn on each other," Maurice said.

"relax Momo," Julian said, "there is no curse this time." "um…this time," Fred asked. "Don't have time for this Fred," Kowalski muttered. "I get the lemurs coming with," Marlene said, "but did we have to bring him?" "yeah he's dumber than me," Mort said, "And I'm pretty dumb." "Marlene we might come across squirrel symbols that we have to read," I said. "Read?" Fred said, "yeah…that's harder."

We then arrived at the tree the old squirrel specified. I knocked, "screaming banshee are you here?" "Who are you calling a screaming banshee?" the red squirrel asked, "and why are you hanging out with my dumb nephew!" "Nephew?" we all said. "Nephew?" Fred said, "Oh hi uncle!"

"The Red squirrel is your uncle?" I said. "Um…yeah," Fred said, "He's a lousy backstabbing cheat…he's my favorite uncle." "Just like how archer is your best…" Private elbowed me in the gut. "wait I thought you live here with your granny…who is not the squirrel with all the golden squirrel knowledge." "yeah…thought that squirrel was a good hugger," Fred said.

"That squirrel was your grandmother!" Red shouted. we all stared at him. "On his father's side…um…not the one who lives up there with him," Red said, "she always blabbing about golden squirrel nonsense. Now she all on about the…Soldiers…no…what was it." "The Knights…no," I said. "The enchanted," Julian, "no." "The missing…" "Oh." "No that's not right," I said, "The troops…" Suddenly the old squirrel appeared in a flash of lighting, "The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel." "dos sylvania," The Red Squirrel said as he left.

"great I feel a story coming on," Julian said. "A Long time ago on the isle of Manhattan…in this central park…"

110 years ago…

"You won't crack that lock you villainous rodents," the golden squirrel shouted, "Not now and not for a hundred years! tallyho!" He then swung away as the rats glared angrily at him. In the shadows another squirrel with a golden helmet stood, "You fool," he said. "Reginald what's wrong," a raccoon said. "Jededaiah that golden fly-boy just locked the key to his golden treasure in the zoological time capsule."

"at least the treasure is safe," Jededaiah said. "No…He and us are part of a group dedicated to protecting the treasure from those villainous rats! We can't do that when we ourselves can't unlock the treasure!" "but neither can they," Jededaiah said. an otter than appeared, "don't worry my brothers…it is clear that the golden squirrel is disturbed…but I have a plan." "Let's hear it Obsidian," Reginald said. "yes," the golden squirrel said as he appeared with an angry expression, "Let's hear it since I am your leader."

"we can't protect the treasure with out the key!" Reginald shouted. "That key and the treasure is cursed!" the golden squirrel said. "Well that what you get for asking that witch to put protections on it," Obsidian shouted. "My mother didn't put the curse on the treasure…it was already cursed," The golden squirrel said. "The Key is too dangerous! The changes of looking into the eyes are too great! If we not careful we could fall victim to greed just like the rats!"

"we are greater then those rodents!" Reginald said, "and thinking you locking away the key will stop the rats greed and desire! And I think it's because you want the treasure to yourself! You fell victim to the curse!" "How dare you," Jededaiah said, "the golden squirrel is a defender of the cursed golden treasure. He is pure of heart and there is no greed or desires for the curse to use against him." "you are blinded by pride," Obsidian said, "the only way is to destroy the treasure!" "No!" the golden squirrel said.

The Golden squirrel then smiled evilly, "but Jededaiah is correct The curse can't affect me…because my mother didn't curse the treasure…" His evil smile got bigger, "I did." "You," Reginald said. "You think your'll all blameless…immune to the siren's call of greed. That you are to morally good to be greedy…the curse shows you that all are cursed by greed." "But…but…the pure of heart…" "Bah…I know one thing…there is no pure of heart…the curse will never be broken the treasure will never be destroyed." "What have you done," Obsidian said. "I am the greatest sorcerer of central park..the greatest warlock in the world!"

There was a blast of power knocking the three warriors to the ground. "Traitor!" Reginald shouted, "you were our leader! Leader of the golden warriors!" "No the only traitors are you," the golden squirrel said, "and I the golden squirrel hereby imprison you in prisons of stone!" "no! You will pay for this!" Reginald shouted as he and his fellow warriors turned to stone." "and here you shall remain until the 21st century on the 6th of June in the year of 2017! But you will no longer be pure of heart…you will be the greatest evil this world will ever know! Not even the destroyer of worlds could stop you! Not even Kai the great collector of chi! No power good or evil will be able to stop you! The world will end at your hands!" The Golden squirrel declared triumphantly. "this betrayal will cost you dearly," a squirrel declared. "it is too late mother," the golden squirrel said.

"For you," the squirrel said, "I hereby imprison you in a golden statue! Where you will stand guard over your treasure for eternity! Only the Warriors of the golden squirrel can release you!" The golden squirrel started to turn to solid gold. "Then when the warriors burst free from their stone prisons they will release me! And the end of the world will begin!" With that the golden squirrel turned completely to gold and vanished in a burst of light. "I predict a day when four brothers in black and white, the golden squirrel's own ancestor, a otter, and three lemurs will stop your end of the the world… and they will be guided by a wise old squirrel."

Today…

"What!," Julian said, "the golden squirrel is evil? I did not see that coming!" "I did," Kowalski said. "So the basic stop unstoppable forces from destroying the world," I said, "Options!" "Um…find the squirrel's ancestor." "He is already here," The old squirrel said, "The golden squirrel is Fred's great great grandfather!" "Me?" Fred said. "sadly your great great great grandmother cursed the male side of the family…with stupidity." "I'm the exception," red said. "Well only because your sister married into the family you dastardly villain!" The old squirrel said. "if no force good or evil can stop him," Red said, "don't you think it's wise if good and evil…team up?"

"That is logical," Kowalski said, "but I won't trust him for a moment." "well I don't," I said. "the sooner will get this over with the sooner we can go back to our usual relationship," Red said. "I have my eye on you red," I said. "We can't seriously be considering this," Marlene said. "Well I happen to still want a world under my feet," Red said, "besides I'm on the side…of the planet." "when your not creating toxins that will grow super acorns," Private said. "I like acorns a lot!" Red said. "Acorn?" Fred said holding one up. "Not now," red said. "No I was asking if this was a acorn." "So where are those statues the warriors are trapped in," Maurice said. "follow me," the old squirrel said walking away, "there is still time to stop their release!" "Julian I have a feeling we may need you to ready your pure heart," I said. "I am pure of heart!" Julian said, "and I will do my duty!"

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: The Warrior's three

Near the Egyptian Obelisk

11:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We found ourselves standing in front of three of the evilest statues I ever seen. A otter, a raccoon, and a helmeted squirrel stuck in various uncomfortable position. IF I was stuck for centuries in a uncomfortable position I would turn evil too. The three stone statues had glares that seemed to burn into my soul. "So how do we keep these three inside their creepy prisons," Marlene said. "Science is not going to work," I said turning to the old squirrel, "let's try magic." "I'm just a old squirrel wise in mystic information," the old squirrel replied, "I have no power." "Knowledge is power," I said. "Excuse me? Did someone say mystic?" A disembodied voice said.

A old chameleon appeared on Julian's shoulder. "AH!" Julian screamed causing his crown to droop. The Chameleon narrowed her eyes at Julian. "Masikura!" Julian shouted, "at least warn me when your going to do that." "wait how did you get all the way from Madagascar," Maurice said. "I'm the king's mystic advisor…I have my ways." "Magic," A disembodied voice said. "Not now weird whispery voice that followed magic steve around everywhere whenever he said…MAGIC!" Julian shouted. "Magic," the disembodied voice said. "Gah!" Julian shouted.

"I can perform a ceremony…add a few prays to Frank and Larry... some offerings to the sky spirits for good measure," Masikura said, "but I require the sword of general shinjin for this to work." "Um okay," I said. Suddenly the sky darkened as a bolt of lighting struck the obelisk in the distance and the three statues in front of us. "It's too late," The old Squirrel said, "the warriors are unleashed!" A chorus of evil demonic laughter filled the air as cracks appeared on the stone surfaces. "KAWATTU!" Mort shouted as he blasted the statues with shinjin's sword. "how did you…" I said. Suddenly Mort put on a monocle, "well my intelligent friend…it was simply muscle memory. My muscles remembered the moves done by shinjin when he was in procession of my body…it seems you won't paying that much attention during that online course." Mort then took off his monocle and stupidly said, "so what did I miss?"

"we may have to do a physic screen on mort," Skipper whispered, "his mind is not right." "trust me," Mort said, "you don't want to look in my mind." "Yeah you really don't," Julian said. "Fools!" a voice said, "did you really think the surge of kawattu could destroy us?" "um…maybe," Mort said. "Ha! Ha! Ha! All that did was make us stronger!" There was a loud crack and we watched as a series of cracks appeared on the statues. The crack then started to glow with a golden light and the eyes of the statues flashed red. "Glowing Red eyes?" Skipper said, "that's almost never good."

The three statue then exploded in a burst of energy. The energy burst knocked us off our feet and blasted pieces of statue everywhere. "Well that went well," Red said as he stood up. "I'm out of here," Masikura said as she vanished. "Can you feel that?" Private said. "The overwhelming feeling of dread?" I said. "Yup," Rico said. "I'm getting that too," Marlene said. "Maurice distract them by having them unsettle you instead of me!" Julian shouted. "I'm unsettled!" Mort shouted. "Quiet down you Nancy cats," Skipper said, "we faced worst villains then this!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Penguin," the leader said. "Ah Reginald, Obsidian, and Jededaiah, I presume," Skipper said. "Yes and all mortals will come to fear our names," Reginald said. "Well on behalf of all mortals," Skipper said, "we're taking you down!" "four penguins? A villain? A elderly squirrel? A stupid squirrel? A otter? Two lemurs? And a Aye-aye?" Reginald said, "Is this a joke…because it's quiet funny." "You don't have to do this," Private said, "you were good once…heroes even." "Yes…that's true," Reginald said, "but no longer…we are the greatest evil in the history of the world." "So this is how the world ends? At the hand of a Squirrel, An Otter, and a Raccoon," Red said. "We know of you…we seen inside your souls…we seen your strengths…and your weaknesses! Your loves…your hates…your dreams…your fears…your regrets…your shortcomings…and your greediest desires!"

"None of you are…" Reginald then stopped at Julian, "Pure of heart." "Impossible," Obsidian hissed. "That can not be," Jededaiah. "Interesting," Reginald said, "A self-centered bratty King is the one who is pure of heart?" "You are you calling bratty," Julian said, "We can not hurt or kill the pure of heart…or even touch him. Purity is a poison to us now," Reginald said, "But however we can hurt or kill everyone else." "You can watch as we destroy this world," Obsidian said, "and your friends." "Mort and Maurice are my friends…and Marlene I guess…but the penguins are more…acquaintances. The Red Squirrel is the penguins enemy…and Fred and that old squirrel are neighbors." "Then you get to watch as we destroy your friends, Acquaintances, enemy, Neighbors, and world!" "You can't touch me huh?" Julian said as he edged closer. "engage!" Skipper shouted.

Skipper, Private and I cornered Obsidian; Julian, Maurice, and Mort surrounded Reginald; and Marlene, Rico, and Red cornered Jededaiah. Rico had his rocket launcher pointed at Jededaiah. The Old Squirrel shock her head in disappointment, "Violence is not the answer," The Old Squirrel said as she left. Fred just stood their watching with a stupid expression on his face. "This is not the time for fighting," Reginald said, "Come brothers let us look for the map that will lead us to the treasure chamber of the golden squirrel." With that the three warriors leaped into the air and flew away. "Oh great," Skipper said, "they can fly too!" "I have a plan," I said, "quick…to Marlene's place!" "don't break anything!" Marlene shouted as we rushed to the zoo.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: The trap

Map chamber, Marlene's habitat

12:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"okay I rigged the map chamber to explode," I said, "All they need to do is take the map." "And the Key?" Skipper asked. "In the belly," Rico said rubbing said belly. "Not that It does anything anymore," I said. Rico hacked up the key and showed it to private. Private looked straight into the eyes and said, "Not interested." Rico swallowed the key and looked around. "I also reactivated most of the traps," I said. And then Mort ran past and set off all the traps. "Mort?" Julian said, "what did you do that for?" "I like setting off traps," Mort said. "You are a trap!" Julian angrily shouted. "I'll reset the traps…again," I said. "Why did you even bring mort?" Red asked. "At least he's smarter than Fred," I whispered. "Who's smarter than Fred?" Fred asked. Red face-palmed and walked away shaking his head. I quickly reset the traps after making sure Maurice had Mort restrained.

"Wait," Private said looking at a wall, "I never noticed that sequence of symbols." "Fred?" Skipper asked. Fred the looked at the squirrel symbols. "Fred!" Skipper shouted. "Oh right…you want me to read those," Fred said. "Well?" Skipper said. "Well reading harder," Fred said. "Out of the way simpleton," Red said as he cleared his throat, "Beware the map to the treasure, your greed will destroy you, and if you plan to use the treasure for you ill gotten gain…the warriors of the golden squirrel know your plans and will stop you before you even begin your quest." "Ha! The treasure's already destroyed, the curse is broken, story over," Skipper said, "The End."

"The Story is not over!" Reginald said, "we don't need the map! We already know the location of the Tomb of the Golden Squirrel." "Ah…what!?" I said. "Rico! Now!" Private shouted. Rico pulled the map off it's pedestal and the explosive charges went off. But instead of blowing us and the chamber sky high the explosions gets absorbed by the warriors. "AH!" Obsidian said, "I would like to thank you for the energy boost." "We will remember this kindness as we destroy the planet," Jededaiah said. "we shall see about that," Julian said. "See about what?" Fred said. "Go be stupid somewhere else," Red said. "Go be what somewhere else Uncle?" Fred said. "Urgh!" Red said. "Okay I'll URGH somewhere else," Fred said as he went to a corner, "Urgh! Urgh! Urgh!"

"Urgh," I said, "why can't we just leave him!" "it against the penguin way," Skipper said, "no men left behind…not even really stupid men." "good thing I'm not stupid right?" Julian said. "Debatable," Maurice muttered under his breath. "what was that Momo?" Julian said. "I think you're the smartest King to ever live!" Maurice said. "Psst…tell me something I don't know Maurice," Julian said. "Um…Clover always had a crush on you," Maurice said. "Well…Duh!" Julian said, "Ted could tell me that one!" "ENOUGH!" Reginald shouted, "this useless prattle only delays your doom!" "Bring us the Golden Key of the golden squirrel…or your friend will suffer in the final hours of this world!" Obsidian replied. "Well that figures," Marlene said as Reginald grabbed her. "Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

"Meet us at the dragon's gate with the key…OR ELSE!" Jededaiah shouted. The three then laughed evilly as they flew off with Marlene. "Oh kidnap the damsel in distress?" Julian said, "Isn't this the 21st century? The woman is in danger? How cliché and sexist!" "would you rather go in her place?" I said. "Um…no…not really," Julian said, "Fred maybe. Or one of the smart guys…Kowalski or Maurice…Because the smart guys are never kidnapped!" "I was kidnapped by Karl," Maurice said. "that doesn't count Momo," Julian said. "Marlene in danger!" Skipper said, "we can talk about the unfair clichés later." "I doubt it," I muttered. "Options!" Skipper said. "Only one," I said, "trade the key for Marlene's life. Then do what we usually do…Wing it." "very well," Skipper said, "Commence Operation: Wing it!" "aye Skipper," I said. We rushed out of the map chamber with one goal…save Marlene and then the world.

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter four: give us the key

Dragon's gate, Chinatown

Near Golden Squirrel Treasure vault

1:05 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We arrived at the entrance to Chinatown, "Alright into the belly of the best." We entered and found Marlene in golden chains and the three warriors. "AH…so you do care about her?" Reginald said. "Yeah the Macho Penguin has the hots for her," Julian said. "RINGTAIL!" I shouted, "we're just friends!" "Keep telling yourselves that," Maurice said. "What is that supposed to mean you over-emotional musk-machine?" I said. "I don't like your tone," Maurice said. "don't worry though I gave up winning her heart a long time ago…" Julian quickly defused, "she is no prize." "thanks," Marlene replied sarcastically. "Welcome," Julian said completely not picking up on the sarcasm. "Stop!" Obsidian shouted, "do not take another step until you give us the key…or she dies." "Your planning on destroying the world," Marlene said, "so it doesn't really matter whether you kill me or not!" "True," Jededaiah replied.

Rico hacked up the key. "Alright," I said, "we'll give you the key if you give us Marlene!" "No!" Reginald shouted, "We will give you Marlene if you give us the key!" "GIVE US THE KEY," Obsidian said thru gritted teeth. "Have you no respect for your fellow otter?" Kowalski asked. "Stop distracting! GIVE US THE KEY!" Obsidian shouted. "GIVE US MARLENE!" I shouted. "GIVE US THE KEY!" Obsidian repeated in a demonic voice. "You want the key?" I said, "here you go." I tossed the keys at Reginald's feet. "Return the otter!" Jededaiah rudely shoved Marlene into my flippers. "well looks like your bleeding heart…doomed you all," Reginald said as the three warriors disappeared down a familiar man-hole. "Not a couple!" I shouted down the hole. "THE GOLDEN SQUIRREL IS IN THE TREASURE CHAMBER!?" Kowalski shouted with a alarmed expression.

"how convenient," Private muttered. "Why didn't the old squirrel just mention that?" Maurice said. "Maybe she thought that destroying the treasure would stop all this," Kowalski suggested. 'Yeah," Rico said. "are you going to stop them?" Marlene asked. "Of course," I replied. "Can I go now?" Julian said. "Go? Go where?" Fred asked. "why is he still here," Kowalski grumbled. "who?" Fred asked. We could all hear Kowalski hitting his head on a wall in the background. "why am I still here," Red asked. "ATTENTION!" I shouted. Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, Mort, and Maurice stood at attention. I turned to Julian who was slouched against the wall, "ATTENTION!" Julian just shrugged and then stood at Attention. I glared at Julian and said, "Alright! Those evil warriors are going to resurrect the golden squirrel." "Who is apparently a warlock who wants to take over the world," Private said. "Very well private," I said, "since you opened your beak…give me some options." "What!?" Private said, "but kowalski's the option's guy!" "are you giving me lip private?" I said. "Um…" Private said. "Excellent! Keep up the moxie!" I said, "Kowalski, Options!"

"Well based on that supernatural online course," Kowalski said, "The key is clearly the instrument of the golden squirrel's resurrection…there is also the possibility requires the presence of all three of the warriors…because that only makes the sense. The Power of three." we all glared at him. "What? As I said before…it was a very thorough online course," Kowalski added. "So we just need to keep one of the three and the key from the…" Marlene said, "what was the golden squirrel imprisoned in again?" "One of those golden squirrel statues," Kowalski said, "based on calculations they only just arrived at the entrance…we have seconds." "Then GO! GO! GO!" I shouted. We all rushed down the manhole except Julian who looked around in confusion. "wait" Julian asked, "shouldn't mort be caught up in the crossfire of Rico, Maurice, and Kowalski fighting?" "Isn't this the part of the adventure what that happens…ahhhhh!" I grabbed Julian and pulled him down the ladder. I looked around and then closed the manhole cover above. High above us on the top of a building the old squirrel looked away a look of disappointment and anger on her face.

Back down in the sewers we had to deal with Julian screaming, "This is outrageous! None shall touch the king! I do not response well to manhandling! There will be grave consequences for this!" "Urgh!" I said. "it'll pass," Maurice said. "we should have just left him!" Red shouted. "Left who?" Fred asked. "Do not engage do not engage," Kowalski muttered as we headed towards the treasure chamber.

(end of chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: Golden resurrection

Treasure Vault of the golden Squirrel

1:50 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We caught up to our enemies just in time to see them slip into the treasure chamber. "Not so fast!" I shouted as we dived into the treasure chamber. It was no surprise to us to find it completely empty aside from the two giant statues that controlled the "scale". "You too late!" Obsidian shouted. To our shock the eyes of the statues were already glowing red. "Get the key!" I shouted. Julian tackled obsidian and managed to pry the key out of his hands. Julian then threw the key into the pit of lava below only for it to appear back in Julian's hands with a bright flash of light.

"wha?" Julian said. "First of all," Obsidian said, "the Key is a vessel for a infinity stone. Second, the ceremony to bring back the golden squirrel doesn't involve the key foolish mortal!" "And Infinitawhat?" Julian said. "A long story that we don't have the time for," Kowalski said. "So if the key doesn't resurrect him," Julian said, "then…" "The power of three!" Kowalski said with panic. All our eyes settled on the strange circular platforms in front of one of the statues. "I guess we couldn't see that as…one it was buried under a pile of gold," Private said, "and two most of us were under the influence of the curse."

Obsidian stood on a platform, "I am obsidian the first of three." Reginald stepped on to another platform which quickly lit up. "I am Reginald the second of three." Jededaiah started to walk towards the final platform. "Stop him!" Skipper shouted. Red pulled out the pain cannon and fired the beam hitting jedediah directly. "Oh…how pathetic," Jedediah replied lifting up his hand and sent the beam right back. "AHhh!" Red shouted dropping his weapon and falling to ground in pain. Kowalski, Private, Rico and I charged at him only to get blasted back by a wave of energy. Marlene, Julian, Mort, Fred, and Maurice were knocked off their feet. Marlene slid across the massive platform we were on. She managed to grab the edge before she fell into the lava pit below.

Jededaiah give us a sadistic smile as he stepped onto the last platform, "I am Jededaiah the final of three." Obsidian, Reginald, and Jededaiah started to chant, "we are the warriors of the golden squirrel. The golden squirrel will rise when the power of three is combined. And our powers combine to bring back from the world of the dead…The Golden Squirrel. The most powerful sorcerer in central park and the most powerful warlock in the world. Oh great Golden Squirrel! We resurrect you with the power of three!" "No!" Kowalski shouted. A bunch of cracks appeared on the golden squirrel statue as sickly green light came out of the cracks. Suddenly the statue exploded with a shock-wave of energy knocking everyone (the warriors included) to the ground. As the dust settled soul crushing evil laughter filled the chamber.

We all got up to find the Warriors bowing before a squirrel that looked kind of like Fred. Well except for the glowing red eyes and the fact that the golden squirrel was a ghost. "Bow before the bringer of your doom…" The golden squirrel said in a ghostly voice. "He's going to destroy the world?" Julian said, "How does a ghost destroy the world." "Did you not learn anything from The destroyer of worlds!" Kowalski said. "Oh," Julian said, "so does that mean he's going to possess one of us?" "Not just anyone," The Golden Squirrel said, "it has to be someone of blood relation…a descendant." "so that means," Marlene said. We all turned in horror at Fred. "um…why are you all looking at me like that?" Fred asked. "Wait…" Maurice said, "are you sure you want to take over his body? I mean he is...stupid." "No my name is Fred," Fred said.

"It seems I don't have any other choice…" The Golden Squirrel replied. The Golden squirrel then turned into a golden mist and flew at Fred. "Oh pretty…" was the last thing Fred said before he was possessed. "oh yes," The Golden Squirrel said, "this will do nicely." The Golden squirrel then flicked Fred's tail. "AH yes the vitality of youth is cursing thru me," The Golden Squirrel said, "and I can just feel my powers…" The Golden squirrel reverted to Fred, "acorn?" The Golden Squirrel regained control, "I do not want a acorn!" Fred then returned, "Wha? No I was just asking if you this was acorn…can I have my body back?" The Golden Squirrel quickly regain control, "sorry nincompoop but I'm afraid I own this body forever!" Fred then returned, "what body?" The Golden Squirrel returned again and turned to us.

"Sorry you had to see that," He smoothly replied, "While I am the dominate…" "We know," I said, "this is not our first possession." "Yeah we dealt with this with the other guy," Private said. "The other guy?" The Golden Squirrel asked, "Ah yes, The Destroyer of Worlds. Sadly…he will seem weak compared to me." "We going to stop you," Red said. "this doesn't concern you…Red Squirrel," The Golden squirrel said with a wave of his hand, "goodbye." With a gust of wind the Red Squirrel was blasted out of the room screaming. "My lord," Reginald said, "we have a problem." "Must I do everything myself," Golden squirrel, "who is it so I can deal with your problem." "It's the lemur monarch over there Master," Obsidian said, "The Key has chosen him as the one who is pure of heart." We could all see the hate-filled eye twitch as The Golden Squirrel glared at Julian.

"Then he can watch as we destroy everything and everyone he knows," The Golden Squirrel said. Jededaiah went up to The Golden Squirrel and kneeled, "I present the key." The Golden Squirrel smiled wickly as he grabbed the key. "Ah yes," He said as the key's eyes started to glow. Rico quickly hacked up some shades and handed one to everyone. "Good thinking rico," Kowalski said as he put on the shades. "a bit dark though," Marlene said. "Mort likes sunglasses," Mort said. Suddenly the enter chamber shock as the platform we were on lowered. The other platform quickly rose out of sight acting as the counter weight."We're going to go into the lava!" Private shouted. "Hardly," The Golden Squirrel as the lava drained away and a secret door slid open. The Platform hit the bottom of the now empty lava pit. "Now follow me into the chamber of destruction!" The Golden Squirrel said as he and his three warriors walked towards the doorway. We stood on the platform and looked uncertainly at each other. "He wants us to follow him?" Julian said. "How cliché," Kowalski said with his flippers crossed, "classic villain move." "What if we don't follow him?" Marlene said. "I say we don't," Maurice said. "Ah-ah-ah!" The Golden Squirrel said, "don't make me levitate you." "Fine might as well walk willingly," I said. "Good man," The Golden squirrel said, "Almost makes me regret what I'm about to do…Almost." We walked into the secret door-way as the platform lifted away.


	7. Chapter Six: The Key of Destruction

Secret Chamber

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We willingly followed the golden squirrel and his three warriors into the secret chamber. The secret door slid closed behind us and we could hear the lava pit fill back up beyond it. We entered a gilded chamber with all kinds of squirrel symbols etched into the walls. In the center of the room was a giant compass with giant squirrel statues aligned with the four cardinal directions. Each statute had a Elemental symbol on it Water for the north, Wind for the south, Fire for the east, and Earth for the west. The floor had a giant golden world map etched into it with drawings of every signal world-ending disaster.

"Um Skipper," Kowalski said pointing to the ceiling, "that doesn't look good." I looked up to see a flaming asteroid etched into the ceiling. "IF I could direct you attention to the plinth in the center of the compass that all the statues are facing," The Golden Squirrel said, "and you will find your coming doom." We all turned to said plinth that the warriors had already gathered around. It was more of a stone table held up by an statue of the golden squirrel ripping the earth in two. On top of the plinth's table-top was a stone box and on top of that was a raised stone cylinder. On top of the cylinder was a flat disc with a very familiar shape curved into it.

The Golden Squirrel had a evil smile on his face…which was unsettling on Fred's face. The Golden Squirrel seemed to exude triumph as he held disconnected the squirrel head from the key to the treasure of the golden squirrel. "You know this key is refereed to as the key to the treasure of the golden squirrel…but it also goes by an older…darker name…" "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "obviously it's very cliché…" "SILENCE!" The Golden Squirrel doomed, "Soon you shall witness the untold power of The Key of Destruction!" "Cliche," Kowalski said. "Touche," The Golden Squirrel replied.

The Squirrel then slammed the Squirrel head (eye's down) into it's curving. Obsidian then removed the golden squirrel head as the raised stone cylinder quickly lowered into the stone box…which then lowered into the center of the plinth…which then lowered into the center of the compass which was then highlighted in golden light. Four lines of golden light then shot out across the floor stopping at the bases of each of the statutes. The eyes of the squirrel statutes flashed and then glowed a blood red. And then the world map on the floor was highlighted with golden light, followed by the symbols on the walls and the flaming asteroid symbol on the ceiling.

Kowalski pulled out his compass and then turned to me, "Skipper! That compass on the floor is perfectly aligned to true north!" "There is nothing you can do!" the Golden squirrel said as his warriors started to chant in a ancient language. "The end of the world is nigh!" And then a giant glowly portal opened and on the other side was the central park obelisk. The three warriors and the golden squirrel their eyes on glowing red then walked into the portal. "A whole bunch of glowing red eyes," I said, "this is beyond not good." "I Concur," Kowalski said. "what are our options here," Marlene asked. "Follow them," I said. "You mean through the big scary portal?" Maurice asked.

"Nothing gonna happen Maurice," I said, "trust us we been through these kinds of things multiple times." "And this is the most stable portal I ever seen," Kowalski said. "So what does a unstable portal look like?" Maurice said. And then the portal started to send out bolts of lighting and started to Pulsate and get very wavy. "like that," Kowalski said as the portal started to get more unstable. "That portal can't last much longer and it's our only way out!" I said, "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" "Plus we don't want to be on this side when it closes," Kowalski said. "Um why not," Marlene said. "Because unstable portal tend to explode went they close," Kowalski said, "and you do not want to be in a enclosed space when that happens." "Um why?" Maurice said. "He'll explain later!" I said as I threw Maurice through the portal.

"Um…I think I'll take my chances in here," Julian said. And then the ceiling started to collapse. "Unstable explody portal it is!" Julian said as he ran into the portal. Marlene, the team, mort, and I quickly rushed after him. "Oh good your just in time for the next phase," Reginald said. "You're persisent I give you that," The Golden Squirrel said. Meanwhile in china town the portal closed explosively taking an entire city block down with it.

And inside a sushi restaurant, Sushi Chef X slammed his fist down, "YOU PAY FOR THAT PENGUINS!" Unfortunately his fist smashed thru a table getting food all over a customer. "MANAGER!" the customer shouted. "Why you little…" X said as he held the customer in a choke hold. X then heard someone clear his throat behind him. X released the customer and turned around to see the ticked off Owner with two police officers behind him. "Oh could this day get any worst," X said as he was handcuffed. And then a piece of masonry crashed thru the roof and hit him on the head. "Oh that's going to hurt," one of the police officers said as X passed out.

(end of chapter Six)


	8. Chapter 7: Fall of the golden squirrel

Central Park

Egyptian obelisk

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski?" Skipper said, "options." "um…" Kowalski said. "I got one!" Julian said as he rushed up to the golden squirrel. "Stay away from me!" The Golden squirrel said blasting Julian with a burst of magic that sent him flying into a tree. "Nice one," Julian said as he passed out. "Wait I thought you can't hurt the one who is pure of heart?" Kowalski said. "Obsidian, Jededaiah, and Reginald can't hurt or kill him," The Golden Squirrel said, "but I can maim or seriously injure him." "Now with this key," The Golden Squirrel said holding up the key as he pointed at the obelisk, "and this ancient symbol of power…I end the world." Suddenly a wall of golden energy shot up and surrounded the obelisk forming a protective square. "What! Is this!" The Golden Squirrel shouted.

"Kowalski?" I asked. "It appeared to be some sort of protective spell," Kowalski said as he looked upwards, "probably Egyptian judging on the fact that the eye of Horus is glowing. And so is the symbol of Ra the sacred scarab." "But Kowalski," Private said, "all of the hieroglyphs are glowing." "Oh then the whole obelisk is it's own protection spell," Kowalski said. "what have you done!" The Golden Squirrel shouted pointing at me. "Nothing," I said, "do I look like a magic man to you?" "This is supernatural," Kowalski said. "Looks like somebody up there likes us," I said.

"No matter," The Golden Squirrel said, "No magical barrier is going to…" "EVIL DOERS BEWARE!" a dooming voice said, "THIS OBELISK IS PROTECTED! ONLY MORTALS CAN PASS UNHARMED! NO EVIL SPIRIT OR BEING CAN CROSS THIS BARRIER!" "Ha!" I said, "It look like your end of the world is over!" "This barrier may hold out my warriors," The Golden Squirrel said, "and as I am protected by this mortal body…" The Golden Squirrel passed the barrier, "then my immortal spirit can pass safety inside my host body…" Suddenly the Golden Squirrel was ripped from Fred's body which dropped to the ground unharmed. "what?" The Golden Squirrel said as he saw his host body, "that can't…" The Golden squirrel let out a bloodcurdling scream as his spirit body was ripped apart. The Three warriors of the golden squirrel let out a painful gasp as the last bit of echoplasm disappeared.

Fred look around confused, "Um where am I?" Kowalski dragged Fred away from the obelisk as the protective anti-spirit barrier disappeared. A ghostly image of a hawk-headed person was visible for a split second. A image of a at peace meditative golden squirrel flashed before our eyes as Horus vanished. "What have you done!" Obsidian shouted. "Defeated you," Kowalski said, "obviously." "He get destroyed by a magical barrier?" Julian said, "what a ripoff! Where the mystical final battle to save the earth with explosions and magic-y stuff flying around!" "Magic-y stuff," Marlene said. "You know like spells and wand-waving and enchantments," Julian said, "and magic eye-lasers, and magic booty lasers, and crazy weather!" "Urgh!" Maurice said as he faced palmed. "Magic…Booty…Lasers," Kowalski said, "I did not need that image in my head." "It is too epic for your head!" Julian shouted.

"Enough of your ridiculous antics," Reginald said, "it is time to engage the last-minute back-up plan that I just came up with." "What backup plan," Kowalski said, "you can't destroy the world know…you can't even access the obelisk!" "World Domination!" Obsidian replied. "Well then you are officially back in our wheelhouse," I replied, "World Domination Plots are our bread and butter!" "they are?" Private said, "I thought bread and butter was are bread and butter." "and the analogy is ruined," I said. "Bow before you new masters!" Reginald said. "I don't think we should conquer the earth," Jededaiah said. "what?" Reginald said turning to Jededaiah with rage. "I don't think we should conquer earth." Reginald blasted jededaiah, "I knew that Raccoons couldn't be trusted!" "I will handle the traitor," Obsidian said. "traitor, Our whole purpose of coming back was to destroy this world!" Jededaiah said, "without or without the golden squirrel." "Don't you see Jededaiah," Obsidian said, "destroying the world would be easy… but we have to power to not only conquer this world…but the hearts and minds of these weak-willed mortals! We could forge a new empire one that will never end!"

"And as we are immortal spirit warriors," Reginald said, "we can not die, be killed, or assassinated. A eternal empire that will never be overthrown!" "Free-will will be crushed," Obsidian said, "you can't have a rebellion if people can't think for themselves!" "No as long as this planet exists good will never be conquered…not even within our darkened hearts," Jedidaiah replied as he smiled, "No curse can eliminate good…not entirely." Jedidaiah turned to Julian, "you are pure of heart! I now know why the golden squirrel made us unable to even touch you…You are the key…you can break the curse…you can restore us to the side of good." "No!" Obsidian shouted, "You have been corrupted by the light!" "And you have been blinded by the dark," Jedidaiah said. "So," Julian said, "how do I break the curse." "you just have to reach out and touch them," Jedidaiah said, "literally." Julian touched jedidaiah on the shoulder. "Ah, yes," Jedidaiah said, "I can feel it…"

And to our surprise a cloud of darkness literally lifted from Jedidaiah and his eyes red glow faded away revealing his normal innocence eyes. "You did it!" Jedidaiah said gripping Julian by the shoulders, "Now I can pass on in peace." With that Jedidaiah turned into a orb of light and started to head upwards. "No!" Obsidian said waving his hands, "there is no peace for us!" "Noo!" the ghostly voice of jedidaiah shouted as orb turned red and shot into the ground. "Ringtail!" I shouted, "break the curse! Touch them!" "what?" Julian asked. "thank you for dealing with the traitor," Reginald said, "It seems he had more good in him then the curse could handle…but pure of heart can only bring us back to the side of good if there is good left in us…" "I'm afraid there's not," Obsidian said, "I hope you use your last hours of free-will constructively." Reginald and obsidian waved their paws and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Um…I didn't quiet catch their plan," Julian said. "Luckily we know someone who does," I said, "Kowalski." "In short," Kowalski said, "they want to take away everyone's free-will and individuality and make everyone mindlessly loyal. So they can create a global empire that will never fall." "No minds," I said. "No opposition," Marlene said. "No revolt," Private said. "No resistance" Maurice said. "No Revolution!" Julian shouted. "No freedom," Kowalski added with a shudder, "no creativity, no individuality, no imagination." "No creativity?" Julian said, "then that would mean no art…no music…no…gasp…Dancing!" I paused, "No dancing…hmm…I don't mind that." "Well yeah," Kowalski said, "because you would have no mind. To appericate that small victory." "I much preferring having a mind thank you," Marlene said. "Yeah," Maurice said. "I can safely say that we are all team free-will," Kowalski added.

"So…Now what?" I said. Suddenly in a flash of lighting and gush of wind the old squirrel appeared, "they will go to the convergence point of the elements of Wind, Earth, and water!" "The Bridge!" Kowalski shouted. "we can still stop them!" Marlene shouted. "Good luck!" Fred said absentmindedly chewing on a acorn. "You don't have much time!" the old squirrel shouted as she disappeared in a flash of lighting. "Who does that remind me of," Julian said holding his chin. Maurice opened his mouth to speak but Julian block his mouth, "No…no…I'm sure I'll remember it later." "Let's move!" I shouted, "You can have you irrelevant conversation…after we save free-will" "the most important mental trait that separates us from bacteria and viruses," Kowalski said, "and plants." "I did not need to know that right now," I said "now we need a rallying cry!" "TRIVIA!" Kowalski shouted, "I NEED TO PLAY TRIVIA!" "that is not our rallying cry!" I said, "FOR OUR FREE-WILL!" "For our free-will!" everyone (except Fred who said "for acorns!") shouted as we rushed in the direction of central park's famous bridge.

(end of chapter seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Warriors' venegence

Central Park Bridge

4:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We made it to the famous bridge to find that the two remaining warriors chanting in a ancient tongue. We all rushed onto the bridge. "This ends now!" Skipper shouted. "Free-will will not fall today," Maurice said. "Um yeah…" Julian said, "what he said!" "I afraid this is not the end," Obsidian said, "for the ritual has already begun." "Free-will will end today," Reginald said pulling out a pocket watch, "at precisely…let's see…it's 4:30 now…" Reginald shut the pocket watch and said, "4:45 P.M. Eastern Standard Time." "then we have until oh 4 hundred and 44 hours to stop you," Skipper said. "we have Four hundred Forty four hours?" Julian said, "that's plenty of time!" Maurice whispered something in Julian ear, "Oh that's military code for 4:44 P.M." Julian said, "Oh then we better hurry."

"Or you could get your affairs in order and say goodbye to your friends," obsidian said, "maybe finally profess your love for someone before it's too late." "DORIS!" I shouted, "I LOVE YOU!" "She can't hear you from here!" Private shouted. "Fine I guess you can watched the last moment of free will," Reginald said, "now raise bridge of stone!" We all stumbled as the bridge was ripped out of the ground and was ended up floating over the center of the duck pond. "as a royal I order you to stop floating!" eggy shouted. "Tell them off JJ!" Julian shouted. "He could have been a fine agent," Skipper sobbed.

"I summon the elements of Earth!" Obsidian shouted. A tendril of rock shot up and turned into a hand that grabbed the bridge. Two more tendrils blocked the end of the bridge and our escape. "Water!" Reginald shouted. A turrent of water shot up into the air stopping as it touched the bottom of the bridge. "Ah!" Julian said, "My royal fur is soaked!" "it's just water," Marlene said. "Yeah man up ringtail," Skipper said. "H2O never hurt anyone," I said. "you mean water," Skipper said. "it's the same thing," I said. "WIND!" Obsidian shouted as a tornado descended from above and touched down in the pond. Thunder boomed and lighting hit the the water turrent and the stone hands.

"KOWALSKI OPTIONS!" Skipper shouted over the wind. "They are harnessing three of the four elements!" I shouted, "as long as they don't summon any more…" "FIRE!" Reginald shouted as the tornado suddenly turned into a wind fueled firenado. "Sand!" Obsidian shouted as a localized sandstorm overtook the bridge. "Ah! I'm hot! I'm cold! I'm soaked! And I can't see!" "Wood!" Obsidian shouted as a vein started to wrap around the bridge which was now floating inside the firenado. The water had turrent had turned to steam and mixed with the sand to create a thick haze. The thunder and lighting intensified hitting the bridge in several locations. "Ice!" Reginald shouted and we suddenly found ourselves surrounded by ice spikes. "And finally," Reginald shouted, "ether!" as a thick gas pooled at our feet. And then Obsidian pointing up at the sky, "and the untapped power of the sun!" A solar flare shot out and plunged the entire city into darkness as the moon's shadow blocked the sun. "And now the sky-spirits are siding with the bad guys!" Julian said, "not cool sky-spirits! I'm telling frank on you!"

The sun was completely blocked aside from a signal beam that bathed us in sunlight. "I forgot to put on sunscreen!" Julian shouted, "I'm going to get burned!" "you have fur!" Private shouted, "covering your skin!" "Oh," Julian said. Fred yawned, "Wake me in the morning…" He then feel asleep. Obsidian smiled evilly, "DARKNESS!" a bunch of pitch black's nightmares showed up unfazed by the lighting that struck them. "and with the elements of water, wind, fire, earth, sand, wood, darkness, ice, ether, and the cosmic power of the sun!" "and the unstoppable power of greed!" Obsidian shouted dropping a gold coin to the ground. Reginald then hoisted the golden squirrel key up, and said, "and one of the most powerful forces in the universe!" Reginald opened up a secret section on the key revealing a orange gemstone, "the power of soul!"

A golden beam shot out from the gemstone hitting the coin as a puddle of water formed around it. A circle of rock rose up around the puddle containing the water. Veins grew onto the rock as ice formed on it. Fire and wind shot out from the firenado as the sand and smoke gathered around the area. The beam of light moved on to coin in it's little pool of water as lighting shuck the coin repeatedly. The northern lights dancing sinisterly overhead as thunder boomed. The nightmares then rushed forwards and reformed into a cloud of dark smoke that surrounded the whole area. "stop this!" Skipper shouted. "with all this power combined we commanded the stone of soul to destroy the cancer known as Free-will! And set Obsidian and Reginald as the supreme rulers of a empire that will never die!" Obsidian shouted. "no!' I shouted. We were then blinded by a flash of light as a wave of energy knocked us all out.

(end of chapter one)


	10. Chapter Nine: Fall of the warriors

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We dust settled we found ourselves on the bridge with on evidence of all the elemental craziness. Marlene, Private, Fred, and Kowalski were still knocking out leaving me, rico, and the lemurs. Obsidian and Reginald were routed in spot completely confused probably wondering where their never-ending empire was. The "stone of soul" that they were using was glowing a bright orange and sparking with energy. "Well that backfired," Maurice said. "I still have my free-will," Julian said. "fine" Reginald said, "I just have to command the power directly!" Reginald went to grab the orange gem but as soon as he hand touched it screamed out in pain. "what?" Reginald said looking at his hand which was crumbling to dust. "whoa," Kowalski said.

"this can not…" Reginald said as he disintegrated into nothing. The Key to the lost treasure of the golden squirrel fell to the ground with a thud. "Um…what just happened," Marlene said. "Something that your puny minds can't possible comprehend," Obsidian said. "Puny?" Kowalski said turning to us, "I don't know about them…but my mind is far from puny." "then explain what happened," Obsidian said. "Well obviously when Reginald touched the stone he…he," Kowalski said, "Um…turned to dust…because of some…energy…and stuff." "Ha! You actually don't know!" Obsidian said, "and your supposed to be the smart one?" "well I know enough to say that you shouldn't touch that stone," Kowalski said pointing to the pile of dust that was once Reginald, "or you end up like your friend here."

"Reginald was weak," Obsidian said, "little did he know that I am the strongest out of the three of us." Obsidian picked up the key and grabbed the gem with his paws, "And now I rid the world of the cancer known as…" "What?" Obsidian said as the life seemed to drain out of him. The evil otter seemed to be in a different place as he stared out in the distance. "No…please…I didn't know…I didn't know the price…please no," obsidian said addressing a unseen person. We all looked in the direction he was staring but found nothing but empty air. Obsidian was now visibly shaking as he looked at his paw which was starting to turn to dust. "No…not now," Obsidian said, "I had so many plans for this pathetic world…so many…I'm not ready." The disintegration rushed up his arm as more of his body disappeared into nothing. "no," Obsidian said the last of his head started to disintegrate," No. NO. NO! NOOOOO!"

Obsidian disappeared as the last echo of his word's died out as the golden squirrel key snapped closed and fell to the ground. "Well that was…strange," Julian said. "what did we just see?" Maurice asked. "Mort is confused," Mort said. "does anyone have any idea what just happened?" Marlene said. "don't look at me," Private said. "I dunno," Rico said. "I…don't know," Kowalski said, "my brain can barely comprehend the events we witness…I can barely believe my own eyes." "Well all we do know is that the golden warriors are gone, the world is safe, and we all still have free-will," I said, "and that…who's snoring!" we all turned to find Fred squirrel sleeping standing up and snoring loudly. So loud that he woke himself up, "oh…morning already…I must have overslept," Fred said with a yawn, "so what did I miss?" "Um…the end of the world," I said. "Oh…how was that," Fred said. "Eh…not my cup of tea," I replied, "Now who wants a victory snowcone!" "ME!" everyone shouted. "I thought so," I said.

"it's the strangest thing," Kowalski said as we walked away, "we won…but I can't explain how we won…a win isn't as satisfying if you don't know how you did it." "Well I'm satisfied that we can finally get all this golden squirrel stuff behind us," Maurice said. "Don't worry I dealt with far more confusing and unexplainable endings to missions," I said. "like what?" Marlene asked. "I'm afraid that's classified," I said. "of course it is," Marlene muttered. "how classified sir," Private said. "above your pay-grade lance corporal," I said. "sorry private," Kowalski said, "rank has privileges." "It above your pay-grade too Lieutenant," I said. "what," Kowalski said. "leaders only kowalski," I said.

"Yo! feather brains!" a far off voice said, "hand over the goods if you know what's good for you." "You and what army," a new york accent said. "this army!" the far-off voice said. "go crawl back into the sewers and forgetta 'bout it." "This is 'merica go back to them sewers you call home," another voice said. "Totally right after we teach you a lesson…right boys!" "THE RATS!?" Private said. "IS THAT A PROBLEM FLIGHTLESS BIRDS!" the rat king shouted. "apparently enhanced hearing is another mutation," Kowalski said. "how about I mutate your face with my fists!" the rat king said. "I like to see him try," I said. Kowalski looked at me with wide eyes. "Um…he's behind me right?" I said. I turned to see a very angry rat king and an army of rats…and they all had their arms crossed. "Um…hi," I said. "Hey," The rat king said before he knocked all of us out. Stars was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

(end of chapter ten)


	11. Chapter Ten: The rats?

Central Park Zoo Event Pavilion

Food Truck Lot

6:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

We all woke up tied a swing surrounded by rats near the food truck lot. Julian was screaming a loud annoying, "AHHHHHHHHH!" "shut him up please!" one of the rat's shouted covering his ears, "be considerate of us with small ears." The Rat King shoved a towel into Julian's mouth shutting him up. "Oh come on we just saved the world," skipper said, 'and the last thing I want to see right now is your hot head." "well look what you just found," the rat king said. "What is your dumb plan this time mutant rodent monarch," I said. "dude, you better shut your beak," The rat king said, "or going to be the dumb one!" "What?" I said, "and give me one good reason way I should…" The Rat King brought his fist up to may face, "can you hear me now?" "Loud and clear," I said with a gulp.

"Now here's what we're going to do," Rat king said. "you mean what you and your rats are going to do," Marlene said. "yeah," Rat King said, "you can't really do anything tied up." "I have you know you mutant rodent monarch that I have escape tighter knots then this!" skipper said. "I haven't," Marlene said. "does fishing line count?" Maurice said. "you can escape steel wires?" Rat king said. "what do I look like Houdini?" Skipper asked. "Whoudini?" Rat king said, "is that a punk rocker?" "Um no," I said. "then I don't know him," rat king said, "oh by the way…rico are we still good for that um…poker match…with the you know..broaches." "Yup," rico said. "and that platypus isn't invited anymore he creeps me out," he said. "yeah," rico said. "uh good," The rat king said. "still having poker matches with the broaches and the enemy," Skipper said.

"what wrong with that," The Rat King said," when that crazy penguins in the DJ booth…we party all night until dawn." "until dawn did you say?" Julian said, "Rico, I have just gained a newfound respect for you!" "not anymore," the rat king said, "the married rats complained that we were keeping the babies up and pressured me to stop the parties…it was really a bummer…the sacrifices a leader makes for his people. "You still cool though!" a rat shouted. "Right back at you bro!" the rat king said. "I love you rat king!" a female rat said. "I love you too, dudette!" Rat king shouted. "so um…back to your plan," Skipper said.

"um…oh…right," Rat king said, "I didn't really plan what to do after we capture you…I was just making it up as we go along." "How about you drop us into a vat of acid." We all glared in Private's direction. "Or don't…just brainstorming here," Private said. "we're out of acid," The rat king said, "sold it all to a unknown buyer." "How about dumping us into a pool of sharks," Julian said. we all glared at Julian. "What…" Julian said, "I thought we were coming up with terrible ideas." "they charge too much per hour," Rat king said, "did you know that they charge for operating when it's not shark week! I mean not cool man." "really?" Private said. "something about it being outside their peak popularity!" "what about when a shark movie comes out?" Kowalski said. "They triple the rates!" Rat king shouted. "throw us into a pit of snakes!" mort said stupidly and a little too excitedly. "I don't like snakes!" The Rat King shouted. "oh…" Julian said, "how about launch into space!"

"do we look like we have a space program?" the Rat king asked. "Um…no," Julian said, "I guess your too dumb then." "WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!" the rat king said. "we would have…" a rat said. "If you didn't destroy the treasure!" "and give you access to that much wealth and power," I said, "no thank you." "but anyway there has to some way to hurt you guys," the rat king said, "something…awesome…but not cliché…something unexpected." "is there any real reason to hurt us right now?" Private asked. "yeah because Private didn't really say anything insulting," Julian said. "you want us to let you go?" The rat king said, "seriously? We always fight!" "what if we get you snowcones," Marlene said. "whoa!" The Rat King said, "did you j-just say…snowcones?" "Um…yeah," I said, "snowcones." "Dude you got a deal," the Rat King said, "Alright untie them!"

a multitude of rats quickly untied us and was even kind enough to not let us fall to the ground. They massive mob of rat body surfed us safety to the ground. "who wants snowcones!" Skipper said. "ME!"all the gathered rats said. "Onwards!" I shouted pointing to the nearby snowcone cart. "Rico!" Skipper shouted as rushed to the snowcone cart, "Pay the vendor!" Rico then shot enough money to pay for all the snowcones at the vendor. "wha?" He said as the rats mobbed the kart. "disgusting!" he shouted as he got pleated by saliva soaked money.

Shortly…

"well this ended differently then I was expecting," Marlene said as we all enjoyed our snowcones. "5 thousand snowcones," I said, "that got to be a record." "You know," the rat king said between licks, "we were totally going to beat you up." "and we were totally going to kick your rodent butts," Skipper said. "why do we keep doing this," I said. "um…well…your good…and we're bad," The Rat King said, "it's just how things work…bad guys vs. good guys…" "but your not really doing anything…evil," I said, "your just trying to survive…" "Yeah," the rat king said, "but I guess we just like the idea of being enemies." "I never thought that I would agree with you," Skipper said. "you know as far as bad guys go…you guys aren't half bad," Private said. "if we are being honest here," The Rat King said, "we don't really like blowhole that much…in fact we hate his guts!" "ah…" Skipper said, "at least we have that in common." "but don't think we would ever team with you," the rat king said. "not even to spite blowhole?" Skipper asked. "I'll consider it," the rat king said.

we all stared into the distance, "you know…nothing beats the new york skyline," Skipper said. Rat King raised his snowcone, "to the greatest city on earth!" "the city so nice they named it twice," I said. "with flavored ice!" Skipper added. "back to business a usual next week?" the rat king said. "sure," Skipper said, "I'm actually looking forward to it." "would like a preview of our plans," the rat king said. "leave the show-offishness to blowhole," Skipper said. "Yeah that guy is a show-off," the rat king said, "oh by the way…great job with saving the world from those creepy spirits. it was kinda…Awesome!" "thank you," Skipper said.

"maybe this moment will live on in history," Private said, "the great snowcone truce." "I like the sound of that," the rat king said, "maybe we punch you less next time." "We?" a rat said, "you do most of the punching!" "actually," another rat said, "we all agreed to split the attacking evenly among all of us." "Um…when was this?" the first rat said. The Rat King sat back and leaned against a tree with his arms crossed behind him. "We had a meeting you weren't there," the rat king said. "how do I keep missing these meetings!" the rat said as he stomped off. Suddenly skipper and rico showed up with the sword of general shinjin and sandwich supplies. "Now I know we had desert first," Skipper said, "but who wants a victory sandwich!" "Me!" everyone shouted.

The Penguins of Madagascar will return…


	12. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

**Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

**Part Two(Return of The Puffin) **

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

**Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

**Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

**Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

**Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return) **

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

**Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

**Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

**Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

**Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

**Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of Loch Ness

The Unexpected Files: Into the Hidden World (one shot)

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

**Alternate version series **

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
